A few Greek Gems
by TheDemonAngel935
Summary: Emerald and Pyrrha both ask Ruby On a date. she says yes. to both. Will the Champion and the thief settle their differences? Or will all hell break lose? AU - no villains. Crack ship. T for Later. Pre-established pink lemonade. Current ships: (Pyrrha x Ruby x Emerald), (Yang x Nora) (Cinder x ?) more to come
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome To My new story! I'm actually really excited to write this because it will be the first Emerald x Ruby x Pyrrha Ship That I know of. Also this is the main story that the flecks of my Explosions, Pancakes, and everything nice will fall from. [Don't worry, you do not need to read that for the main focus of this story to make sense. But you WILL need to read this for most of that one to make sense] Also Comments will be answered on each story separately.**

* * *

It had started when she ran into Emerald. The red and black clad girl had been in a rush back to the library to grab her board game. The brunette had pointed her to the exchange student dorms before scurrying off to the library. Emerald, having gotten lost in the silver eyes, had snapped back to reality when she left. Mercury smirked at her when he noticed her shaking her head. "Something on your mind? Or more importantly someone?" he teased. Emerald glared at him before walking in the direction the girl had pointed to.

When they were back in the dorm, Emerald finally snapped at Mercury. "Will you shut up? I don't need your opinion in this!"

"Hey, just teasing, no need to bite my head off." Mercury replied easily

"I can handle this without you pulling that shit." Emerald shot.

"Woah, easy, calm down. If you like her, why don't you just go ask her out?" Mercury countered, dodging the pillow sent his way.

"Because first of all, we just met. Secondly, I don't even know if she is into girls. Thirdly why would I take advice from you?" Emerald exclaimed. Mercury just shrugged and relaxed on his bed. Emerald kept glaring at him, then "Fine you win! Whatever! I'll go talk to her!" Emerald shouted, turning to leave. Neo entered as Emerald pushed past her on her way out. Neo looked at Mercury 'what the hell was that?' she signed.

"Ask her when she gets back." Mercury replied easily.

* * *

Pyrrha had thinking for hours, slowly making her way around Team JNPR's room. Trying to decide what to do. She had one thing on her mind. Ruby. Nora and Yang the pacing champion. "Pyrrha. Just go ask her." Yang called.

"I'm sure she won't bite too hard." Nora added.

"Quiet you two. If I recall correctly, it took Nora getting sick for you two to start dating." Pyrrha shot. Nora and Yang both snickered. "But fine I will." That was when Ruby burst into the door.

"YANG! YANG! YANG!" Ruby shouted excitedly bursting through the door to Team JNPR's room.

"Woah easy there Ruby, what's up?" Yang asked.

"Well, Emerald asked me to see a movie this afternoon!" Ruby cheered. Three faces looked surprised. Pyrrha's shoulders slumped forward, which Ruby noticed. "Pyrrha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Pyrrha replied.

"Pyrrha, it's not nothing if it makes you feel bad." Ruby pushed.

"Alright fine! I was going to ask you out!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Well…" Ruby thought for a moment. "The movie won't take more than an hour and a half, so… you can take me to dinner afterward!" Neo walked by at that moment, and let out a silent gasp, before retreating down the hallway. A few moments later, Mercury laughter could be heard resounding through the halls.

* * *

That afternoon, Emerald took Ruby over to a small theater for a cheesy action movie. An hour later, they emerged in laughter. The two walked toward the bullhead pickup site. Emerald stepped on, while Ruby headed back into town in search of Pyrrha. She found the Gladiator not too far away, waiting for her. In a flurry of rose petals, Ruby was next to the tall red head. "Shall we go?" Ruby asked offering her arm. Pyrrha laughed; taking it.

"Why yes. I do believe we shall." Pyrrha graciously replied as the two strolled to the Café Pyrrha had picked out. The meal was, as ruby described it, super awesome and good, but not quite as good as cookies. The two of them returned to beacon after a rather large desert, consisting of strawberries, Ice-cream and cookies.

When they returned to beacon, Ruby entered her dorm, and was met with the faces of three of her teammates, and Nora. "So…Tell me." Yang started

"Tell you what?" Asked Ruby

"Pyrrha took you on a date." Blake stated

"Yup!"

"As in more than just as a friend." Weiss informed

"Yup."

"And… Emerald did something along those lines too?" Nora asked.

"Yup. Isn't it awesome!?" Ruby exclaimed. Then added "Whoops for got something!" as ruby bolted out the door, Yang started laughing uncontrollably, nearly falling to the floor.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked quizzically, turning to Yang, who had managed to settle down enough to speak.

"My little sister managed to get not one, but two girls after her. The student has become the teacher." Yang explained, smiling. Soon Nora had joined her. The remaining two members of team RWBY turned to their bunks and slept.

* * *

Emerald was not happy. Neo was avoiding her like she had the plague, and Mercury wasn't even cracking jokes. They had sat like this since Emerald came back. Cinder stepped into the room and could feel the hostility radiating from Emerald. "What's wrong Emerald?" she asked, her voice even.

"Ruby."

"What about her?"

"She went on a date with someone immediately after ours was done."

"And you are worried that you don't compare?"

"Yes."

"Who was the other?"

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Ah. Well maybe, it has nothing to do with her liking either of you more."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you should go on an outing with the three of you. Together. Ask her during Breakfast tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Fine." Emerald conceded, and drifted off to sleep. The rest of her team soon to followed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! This story will be updated weekly, along with My Drawings, Teammates, and Troubles. [yes some of this was …] {Most of it you lying shit} […Inspired by Dongyrn's Purruby ship: a thorny tangled triangle. I would recommend you go read that] Now To Comments:**

 **Error 404 comments not found**

 **Well shit. Until next time; Xiao Long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hath returned. And here is your Greek Gems Crack ship fill. We Have: The First Tri-date. This can only go one way. For those that remember, Cinder suggested this so everything is her fault.**

 **Cinder: Hey!**

 **Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Breakfast. For most, it was a wonderful time in beacon. However. For two people it was not nearly so wonderful. "So Ruby…" Emerald started. Her crimson eyes met emerald-green ones. The petite brunette paused in her rambling.

"…Yes?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps we should all go out on a date… together?" Emerald continued.

"Okay!" Ruby gleefully exclaimed before adding. "I mean… sure why not? I don't have anything going on. How about you Pyrrha?"

"Sure… I'm guessing the fairgrounds?" Pyrrha asked. Her eyes never leaving the crimson pair.

"Why not." Emerald replied her tone challenging. _'She's mine'_ she mouthed over Ruby's head.

"Awesome let's go!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed. Pyrrha kept her eyes locked with Emerald; _'Not yet she isn't'_ she mouthed back as they headed toward the Vytal fair.

* * *

The Fairgrounds were rather empty for a Friday afternoon. "So…What shall we do first?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Ruby exclaimed gesturing in a wide ark toward her front.

"No, not really." Emerald informed raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Two words: Fair. Games." Ruby stated like it was obvious.

"Ohhhh…." Emerald and Pyrrha replied in unison, as ruby dragged them to their first game. Ring toss. Pyrrha starts of strong with… zero rings catching the bottles. Emerald takes her turn and manages to get three rings on the bottles. Emerald smirks at Pyrrha, who gets the wind knocked out of her when Ruby embraces her in a hug. They make their way to the balloon pop game. Emerald started off with hitting one balloon. On her turn, Pyrrha hit four. The last one getting hit after the dart flew at an extremely odd angle… Emerald caught her eyes with a 'You are so dead' look.

Several games later Emerald noticed something, and Pyrrha was soon to follow. "Hey, where's Ruby?" Emerald asked

"She's- I don't know."

"We should go find her."

"Agreed." Pyrrha replies as they head off looking for the small brunette. They traveled almost to the entrance before the sounds of someone sobbing caught their attention. They turned the corner to find Ruby curled in her cloak tears streaming down her face. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"You two. You keep fighting. All I wanted was to have fun with the two I care the most about." She stated between sobs. "But if you two keep fighting, I don't want to do this at all." With that last statement, Emerald and Pyrrha exchanged glances.

"Shall we call a cease fire?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. I do believe we should"

"YAY!" Ruby exclaimed leaping into a hug that took both of them. "Now where should we go…? Oh! Lunch!" Emerald looked over at Pyrrha.

"Well, lets go." they said heading off after Ruby.

* * *

 **Well that could have gone worse. Cinder you are off the Hook for now! Anyway, In more important news, Drawing teammates and Troubles Will be moved to a Friday release, and I will try to learn that sleeping is good for your health. {IS NOT!} [Yes it is] {NO!} [Yes.] {NO!} (stop that you two.) Anywho, TO THE COMMENTS:**

 **Niceguyasexual: Agreed. Nuff said.**

 **Demonic Angel C: Again, Thank you. And this story shall delve into the Depths of Crack shipness and shit. And yes Shipness is a word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter what is this? Actually it is on schedule so never mind. So anyway, I'm going shut up because I have nothing to say…**

 **WAIT! Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Okay we're good.**

* * *

Ruby awoke to Yang crashing to the floor. She noticed Weiss and Blake get up to move her, but she stopped them. A few seconds later she was back, and Nora was with her. Nora leaned over and stared into Yang's eyes as she came to. "How did I end up like this?" she asked no one in particular.

"Well, you fell off the bed." Nora stated. Yang looked over to her teammates who simply nodded in agreement. Yang leaned her head back and relaxed, when Nora promptly wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh yeah, um ruby that reminds me, Emerald's friend Cinder wanted to talk to you." Yang stated. Ruby Speed off toward Emerald's dorm in a blizzard of rose petals. When she reached the door, she moved to knock as the door swung open.

"Come in, I wish to have a word with you." Cinder stated calmly.

"O-okay?"

"Relax, I'm not going to give you a talk, or a scolding like Weiss would, and probably has given you."

"Oh…"

"So, you and Emerald…and Pyrrha?"

"Yup"

"Mmhmm. Couldn't choose?"

"Yup"

"Well, let me know if either of them hurt you."

"Okay… Before or after I tell yang?"

"Before. Yang isn't subtle"

"Ahh, true… so very true… Well any way I just remembered I have class… See Ya!" Ruby Replied as she blasted away. Ruby speed back to her dorm to find Pyrrha and Emerald there. Blake and Weiss had left. They didn't notice ruby enter since they were too busy fighting. "YOU TWO! STOP THIS NOW!" Both of them stopped immediately and turned to the voice, only to see a very angry Ruby glaring at them. "Did you think that the cease fire would stop after the Fair?" They both looked down in shame as Ruby continued. "Because it didn't so either you two work this out, or This doesn't happen at all!" Emerald and Pyrrha looked at each other.

"I Guess I do admit that I have been trying to get ruby for myself. I'm sorry Emerald." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about what Ruby may have wanted… sorry ruby…" Emerald added

"Good. Now is this going to happen again?" Ruby asked.

"No." they replied in unison.

"No what?"

"No, it won't happen again."

"Good. Now…" Ruby vanished for a moment before reappearing with popcorn, a TV with a movie ready, and a couch. Pyrrha looked at the small brunette. _Where did she get…? Nope I don't want to know._ She thought as she settled in on one side of Ruby while Emerald took the other side as they settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

 **So Cinder and Emerald may be a bit OOC, but hey they aren't evil so you can't blame me for doing that. [Actually they can.] Fine. Please don't? Anyway, so angry Ruby is scary Ruby. At least we know now that Emerald and Pyrrha won't be fighting any more… also for those of you who are wondering what I'm gonna do with Blake and Weiss, it isn't monochrome. {WHAT!? WHO! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELLLLL MEEEEEEEE!} [no we won't] Now to the Comments!**

 **THB4: In order: Thank you. Yes, yes it is. Agreed. Without a doubt. Yeah, I like team collateral damage. You will see. And will do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Week! New Chapter! Aaany way, despite the fact that no one specifically mentioned it, I have a feeling that you want to know what Yang would say to the two girls that are dating her sister. Well, here it is… any who… Onto the Story!**

Nora and Pyrrha were alone in their dorms. Nora looked over at the Spartan. "Hey Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

"So… you and Ruby? …And Emerald?" Nora continued.

"Yes Nora." Pyrrha replied.

"Ahh… hmm. Welp, let me know if I need anything. Oh… yeah… and Yang wanted to talk to you…" she stated then softly added "And I think I why…" before skipping off. Pyrrha stared after Nora with confusion on her face, until Yang actually walked in. Pyrrha shook herself out of her trance.

"Yes Yang?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Well, you're dating my sister sooo…. I get to have a chat with you!" Yang replied smiling almost evilly.

"w-what did you want to talk about…?" Pyrrha sputtered out. Yang burst into laughter.

"Oh you know… You'll be great for her, buuuut… if you hurt her I will beat you into a bloody pulp." She stated simply before getting up to walk away.

"Where are you going…?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm going to… have a chat with Emerald…" Yang answered vaugely

"Oh… Right…" Pyrrha agreed meekly. When Yang left, Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and sent a very fast warning to Emerald, before sending a message to Ruby.

 _=Your sister is scary=_

 _+Did she give you the 'if you hurt my sister I'll beat you to a pulp' speech?+_

 _=yeah…=_

 _+damnit Yang. Anyway, I assumed you warned Emerald, since she asked how bad Yang can get when she is angry.+_

 _=yes, I did=_

 _+awesome! Although I maaaaayyyy need to go stop Yang so ttyl. :p+_

Pyrrha smiled at her girlfriend's antics _no wonder I fell for her._ she thought as she leaned back to relax on her bed.

… **Well that was a thing. Yeah, sorry this is a short one. Anyway, I have figured out who is going to be with Cinder! It is… [* coughs*] …someone I'm not going to tell you. {Damn you.} Also I have someone in mind for Neo, Blake, and Weiss and they are… [Really?] …I'm just gonna shut up and answer comments now. [good plan.] {Why!? Why must you Ruin Everything!?} [I'm not ruining the surprise.] {Gtfo. Now.} …Comments. Right. On that.**

 **THB4: In order; Maybe they will maybe they won't. Oh yes, she will. I actually planned to do that. Maybe they will maybe they won't. That is Very Funny. Yes, Yes I could. And again, will do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaannnddd… We have another Chapter! *Dodges book being thrown.* what the hell? Anyways, I bring you News… Next week few weeks for me will be a special form of hell known as Finals and testing… [Oh yes because you work** _ **Soooo**_ **hard on those] (quiet you) …But Moving on, Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The Door to Emerald, Mercury, Neo, and Cinder's room received a knock. Cinder opened said door to reveal Yang. Yang looked to Cinder and gestured to the only other person in the room. "May I have an ahh… friendly conversation… with my sister's other girlfriend?" Yang asked. Cinder just shrugged and stood aside. Yang strolled over to the green haired girl. "sooooo… You, are dating my little sister." Yang stated simply. Emerald nodded. "Well then you should know, if you hurt her, I will beat the shit out of you." Yang stated with a cheerful smile.

"Why wou-" Emerald started before she was cut off.

"Emerald, I will agree with Yang, in fact I will help her; although Yang, I'm pretty sure that if Pyrrha and Emerald love Ruby enough to agree to share, they probably won't break her heart." Cinder stated

"Oh I know, I just need to give the whole 'if-you-hurt-my-sister-I'll-beat-you-to-a-pulp-speech'. So… yeah." Yang pointed out. Again Cinder shrugged. Emerald looked at her scroll and sent Pyrrha a message.

 _-Meet me at the Cliffs-_

 _=Okay? May I ask why?=_

 _-I'll tell you when you get there-_

 _=Alright…=_

"Well Yang, Cinder. If you two are done with me, I have… um… Classes! Yeah. That. Anywaygottogobye!" Emerald exclaimed before sprinting out the door.

"Where do you think she is going?" Yang asked.

"I'm not helping you blackmail anyone." Cinder answered.

"Aww… but…" Yang started

"Don't you have a girlfriend for this?" Cinder cut off. Yang's eyes widened. She sprinted out of the room calling out a good bye. Cinder rolled her eyes and stepped out of her room… only to run into something. "Oh, sorry didn't see you there."

"No, I'm sorry it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. Anyways, I have to go… class calls." The mysterious person stated before walking off.

* * *

Emerald was sitting at the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling off when Pyrrha showed up. The redhead sat down next to the crimson-eyed girl. "So… what did you want to talk about…?"

"You know what a week from today is right?" Emerald asked.

"Um… Wednesday?" Came the reply.

"Well, you are not wrong, but it's also our 1 month with Ruby." Emerald stated. Pyrrha's face paled.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! Do you think ruby remembered?" Pyrrha asked. Emerald shrugged and pulled out her Scroll.

 _-Has Ruby been in a relationship before?-_

 _%Why?%_

 _-No reason-_

 _%As her sister, I decree that information classified%_

"She probably has." Emerald replied

"Okay… well we should probably make plans…" Pyrrha started.

"Agreed. And I have a few ideas." Emerald added.

"Great! When should we begin planning?"

"Now is fine." Emerald stated pulling out a list. The two started jotting down Ideas of what to do for their 1 month anniversary.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Anyways… We have now run into [some of us more literally than others] who Cinder will be shipped with. Now; Onto the Comments! (Also, I have no idea why I do Authors before and after the story.)**

 **Dragxon: Hath patience, These things take time... And it will change, the beginning just is so similar due to the fact that I was Heavily influenced to write this because of a thorny tangled triangle**

 **THB4: Well; you may or may not have [probably haven't] successfully guessed who one person will be shipped with. [We are still not going to tell you] Pfft, Cinder is more than willing to share with Yang. Also soon I will start a new story that will be posted on a similar time set as Explosions, Pancakes, and Everything Nice. It will also be like EPEN in the fact that you need to read this before you read that story.**

 **Now For an Omake!**

* * *

Yang and Nora watched the two off in the distance. "Think we should show Ruby?"

"Hmmm…" Nora replied stroking her obviously fake mustache "…nah. Let them have this surprise."

* * *

 **Welp. That could be interesting… any who, Xiao Long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! It has been a week, so unimportant shit that nobody cares about has happened. I've been promoted in my non-existent job, and I started another story. Said other story is much longer and I believe you all should read it. Any way, your weekly fill of Greek gemstones:**

Emerald looked over at Pyrrha throughout class. The Spartan noticed this, but didn't say a word until after the last one. "Is something wrong?" she asked once they had found a private place.

"No, no, it's nothing…" Emerald replied.

"Clearly something is bugging you." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Fine. I want to kiss Ruby for our One month." Emerald explained. Pyrrha's eyes widened for a moment before re turning to their normal size.

"Well, I guess… and you could go first… after all, you did ask her first…" Pyrrha conceded.

"Okay, thanks." Emerald replied. Pyrrha shifted slightly uncomfortably, and Emerald noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well… I kind of… haven't kissed… anyone… before…" Pyrrha replied trailing off.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"It's okay, I just thought you should know." Pyrrha replied. Emerald nodded and walked off. A few days later, Emerald entered team JNPR's room to find Pyrrha sitting there alone. She walked over and turned Pyrrha to face her before planting her lips on Pyrrha's. Pyrrha froze at first but soon melted into the kiss, when their lungs burned for air they broke apart.

"There. Problem solved." Emerald stated smiling. Pyrrha looked in shock for a few moments before Emerald explained. "Tomorrow is our one month anniversary date. I was preparing you."

"For?"

"You'll see." Emerald called over her shoulder as she walked away.

 **Well now. What the hell is emerald going to do that she needs Pyrrha prepared? Also ruby has kissed people several times… just think of your favorite ruby ship… ill wait.**

…

…

… **Done? Am I the only one who did that? damn jack rabbit Fan fics. [Well you'll find out what Emerald has planned next week. Also check out our other story; Team ANGL: Resident Trouble Makers.]** **he does the shameless advertising so that I don't have to feel guilty. [Are we not the same person?] shut it, I like feeling good about myself. Enough of me arguing with myself though [so you admit it.] I said shut it. ANYWAY, to the Comments:**

 **THB4: In order: You are a genius so I might steal that idea, or maybe make cinder a lost cousin of Ruby. Emerald is doing most of the planning. Pfft, Qrow and Tai didn't do shit; Yang is scary enough. That was less hostility, and more of getting her two cents in [Cinder was short a penny]** **uncool. Muwahahahahahahahah! And lastly; thank you.**

 **Completely unrelated side note: have any of you writers had a finished chapter you want to post, but don't do it simply so that you can stay on your schedule? Or is that just me? Am I over thinking this? Am I trying to hard? What if the world ends tomorrow and I don't get to post it? Will I have regrets? Okay I may have started thinking about this too hard**

 **Well on that slightly weird note; Xiao Long!**


End file.
